


Skyscraper

by originalwolfgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalwolfgirl/pseuds/originalwolfgirl
Summary: A year after Sarah's run in the Labyrinth she is forced to live the daily life of a teenager in her Senior year of high school.  She is often bullied and one day in English class a boy steals her most prized possession, her copy ofThe Labyrinth. When he jokingly wishes away the whole class to a certain Goblin King, how will Sarah cope with being back? How will Jareth feel about seeing his beloved champion again?  Maybe Sarah will come out of her shell and show her peers the real Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, and maybe the owner of Jareth's heart? Can Jareth put the spark of fire back in Sarah's life and turn Sarah into the fighter she once was?Title: inspired by the Demi Lovato song of the same name





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> **Disclaimer: **All puclicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sarah was having a bad day. You know those days where everything goes wrong? First tripping out of bed, then forgetting her lunch and now her English teacher was calling on her to read aloud a section of Hamlet. 

It’s not that she didn’t know the material. She knew it very well, in fact, Hamlet was one of her favorites. The problem was the snickering group of her peers who were leering at her expectantly, just waiting for her to mess up.

Sarah’s had a rough year, which is putting it nicely.   
  
She had changed after her run in the Labyrinth a year ago. Her step-mother would say it’s for the better. She babysat Toby almost every weekend. The first time she volunteered to, her step-mother almost took Sarah to the doctor to see if she was feeling well. 

Things at home had started going smoothly after that though. Not to say they were fantastic because Sarah still couldn’t relate to anything that her father and step-mother went on about but they weren’t tense either.   
  
At school however, Sarah began to daze off. She still maintained her spotless grades but had lost interest in all the petty little things that people her age enjoy.   
  
What was the point in going to a party, not that she was invited, when she had seen the type of parties that only the Goblin King could offer. She couldn’t imagine fawning over any of the boys at her school. It’s not like her current outcast status wouldn’t of happened anyway. She had always been into plays and reading and fantasy and the things that people “mature” out of. Sarah was just waiting to graduate in a few months and hopefully go off to a college far enough away.   
  
Sarah took a deep breath and started the soliloquy. She knew it by heart but chose to read along to avoid anymore teasing in the hallway about being a “freaky genius” or shoves against a locker. She never stood up for herself, just tried to avoid situations the best she could.   
  
As she read, she didn’t notice the boy sitting behind her take her worn copy of _The Labyrinth_. All her classmates knew it was her favorite book. After all, she had read it during lunch enough times to ignore their commentary.   
  
He thumbed through the pages until he found an interesting enough one to glance over. He read the words to summon the Goblin King and showed it to all his friends to have a laugh over the silliness of it. Once Sarah had finished reading she sat her book down and waited for her teacher to continue.   
  
“Very good Sarah” he praised. The teachers, unlike the students, all adored Sarah.  
  
He addressed the class, “I’m going to run down to the copier and make copies of this quiz. I hope you were all paying attention”. He left and shut the door behind him. Sarah felt her stomach drop, anticipating the inevitable ribbing.   
  
She delicately tucked a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear and kept her eyes focused forward.  
  
“Is little Sarah ready for the quiz?” asked a pixie-like girl to her left. She reminded Sarah of the fairy she had seen when she met Hoggle, pretty but harmful.  
  
“Of course she is” sneered another girl.  
  
“Maybe she’s written all the answers down in this book” said the boy, Charlie, putting the book in Sarah’s line of vision. Sarah gasped and spun around in her seat to glare at the boy.   
  
The book was Sarah’s most prized possession and one of her only reminders of…_him_. She had boxed up all her other childish possessions but when it came time to pack everything up she couldn’t stand the thought of never reading it again.  
  
“Give it back” Sarah commanded.  
  
Charlie raised an eyebrow at Sarah’s demanding tone and pretended to think about it.  
“hmm…I think I’ll just give the class a sample of it” he exclaimed.  
  
“No!” Sarah pleaded but it was too late. The boy had already started to read a paragraph. Sarah wanted to sink through the floor in embarrassment.   
  
He read the part where the sister called upon the Goblin King and paused.  
“hmmm… I wonder if it’ll work” he inquired.  
  
“NO!” Sarah said urgently.  
“You don’t think it’ll actually work, do you?” he joked and the rest of the group snickered.  
  
Before Sarah could stop him, Charlie started “Goblin King! Goblin King! Where ever you may be! Take us all far away from here!”

Sarah gasped and her muscles tensed, anticipating the man she had dreamed about to flash before her in a swirl of glitter and a long flowing cape. When nothing happened her classmates were laughing, some so hard they were crying.   
  
Suddenly everything went black and an unconscious Sarah landed at the feet of the Goblin King himself.

  



	2. Chapter 2

> Jareth was lounging sideways in his throne when he felt it. That tug towards the Aboveground that comes when he’s being summoned.

“What idiot is it this time?” he grumbled to himself.

He didn’t particularly care to appear in broad daylight so he reversed the summon to pull the subjects to him, including the caller. What he did not expect was about fifteen high-school students to appear.

He groaned and called his goblins to come drag them all to the dungeon and put them in the cell. He noticed a girl lying at his feet and peered down at her. Her hair was blown across her face but Jareth felt a sense of familiarity tug at his heart. It couldn’t be though.

He leaned down to brush the hair out of her face and pulled his hand back as if he’d been burned. It was Sarah, the same girl who defeated him, rejected him and then, had the courage to call on him again?

Well he would get no answers till she woke and he didn’t know how long that would be. He usually never pulled the people to the Underground right away; the magic was probably too much for their human bodies.

Jareth couldn’t bring himself to let her be dragged across his castle like common filth so when a goblin came to carry her off he shooed it away and waited till all his subjects cleared out. Part of him wanted to be enraged, but the other part of him felt a sense of longing. His Sarah, the only one to ever become his equal, had finally returned. Jareth didn’t know if he believed in fate but this was sure as hell more than a coincidence.

Jareth would not allow himself to delve deeper into such weakening mortal feelings though and cast these thoughts aside immediately. Why should he show her an ounce of kindness? He already tried that route once and it didn’t go so well. He was not about to make the same mistake twice.

He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and carried her to the dungeon himself. He didn’t toss her on the ground like he thought he should have but instead laid her on the only stack of soft hay there.

He returned to his chambers to collect his thoughts in private. He sat on his bed and ran a hand through his spiky fair hair. His room was fit for a king.

His bed was across from the doorway into the hall and covered with rich dark blue silk sheets and gold curtains on the canopy. His bedside table had a few documents he forgot to sign and his leather gloves. Facing the bed there is a fireplace to the right with an exquisite swirl carvings on the dark wooden mantle. On the left, there are two bookcases with a few of Jareth’s favorites and personal records. His wardrobe was on the same wall as the door. His floor was hard wood but had a soft fur rug in front of the fireplace and the foot of his bed. A door on the right wall led to his enormous bathroom tiled with white marble.

A door on the left wall led into the guest bedroom, which he didn’t know why they had considered the lack of guest here. The castle was filled with odd and in bedrooms and other things, such as the ballroom, for when royalty from surrounding kingdoms visited. Jareth could always make up for the lack of appealing subjects by throwing a good ball.

There was no point in dwelling on the matter until he could question how everything happened so Jareth got dressed in appropriate attire and went to see the cook about preparing food for dinner for possibly 17 people since he didn’t know how long the group would be staying.

The cook, who bore a striking resemblance to a troll, felt overwhelmed by the task after preparing dinner for one for so long but knew better than to say no to Jareth. She reluctantly agreed and bowed, enough to satisfy Jareth, and got to work on preparing.

Jareth left her to her work and strolled back to his throne room to wait for their, mostly Sarah’s, awakening.  


> Sarah was woken by a loud screech. She felt disoriented for a moment and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was she was surrounded by stone walls. The next thing she noticed was she wasn’t alone. ‘Great’ she thought to herself. It’s enough hell to be in the same school as these people but locked in the same cell would not be pleasant.

It finally started to kick in that she was no longer in her English class and her breathing quickened. The rest of the students started to wake from what must have been pixie-girl’s scream. She was now crying and her eyes glanced around nervously.

Sarah noticed everyone start to panic in their own way and was feeling pretty proud at how well she was keeping it together. Apparently, others started to notice this too and backed away from her and huddled in the corner.

“What did you do?” Charlie asked.

“Nothing” Sarah whispered.

“But…but…you MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING YOU…YOU WITCH” Charlie stuttered out.

“I didn’t!” Sarah insisted, worried that they would start to turn on her and things would get violent. Charlie started to approach Sarah. To do what, Sarah didn’t know but she knew it wouldn’t be good.  


> Jareth watched in his crystal as a tall boy and a girl with pixie-hair awoke. The girl let out a scream and Jareth was instantly annoyed with the whole lot of them. 

Why must they scream? What good will it do? Sarah never screamed like that even when he appeared to her in her house. Speaking of Sarah, he noticed her jolt awake at the noise and take in her surroundings.

He felt a inkling of pride at her putting on a brave face. He watched as the tall boy accused her of having something to do with it.

He frowned when Sarah responded meekly and wondered what happen to the spitfire she used to be. When the boy started to threateningly walk towards Sarah, Jareth decided it was time to intervene.

> Sarah tried to back away but only met a solid stone wall at her back.

“Tell me what you’ve done” demanded Charlie.

“Nothing” Sarah murmured.

“I would listen to her if I were you” said a deep sultry voice from the corner.

Sarah almost jumped out of her skin and spun around so fast she got head rush. That’s when she saw him. He was wearing black tights and riding boots with a white poet’s shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest showing off his pendant hanging on a black cord.

He smirked at her. “Hello Sarah”.

No! She would not be treated as if he didn’t torment her for half a day, making her play his twisted game. She noticed all the rest of them staring at her with expressions of confusion and fear. Let them be afraid but there was no way she would be.

“Jareth” she acknowledged coldly.

“Don’t be like that Sarah”

“You know this freak” exclaimed pixie-girl.

“You could say that” smirked Jareth.

“Don’t” warned Sarah.

Jareth turned to her in surprise. He traipsed toward her looking very much like he was stalking his prey. Sarah straightened her shoulders and held her chin up. If there was anything she learned in her last run, it was to never show your weaknesses to Jareth.

“I’m not the enemy here Sarah” Jareth tried to persuade.

“Then who is?” Sarah questioned skeptically.

“Was it not you who summoned me, darling?” Jareth purred.

“Why in hell would I do that!?” Sarah retorted.

Her classmates jaws dropped at the sudden forwardness of this once quiet girl. Jareth on the other hand was enjoying himself immensely. Here was the girl he made run his Labyrinth.

“If you didn’t darling, then who did?” he queried.

“That idiot” Sarah said pointing at Charlie who looked in shock, partially from being in the Underground and partially from Sarah’s remark.

“And how did he find out what to say?” Jareth said addressing Sarah instead.

Sarah didn’t respond as her cheeks reddened and she stared at the uneven floor.  
“Her weird book” replied Charlie instead. “We thought it was a joke.”

Jareth arched his eyebrow and his smirk grew marginally.  
“Ah. I see” said Jareth ominously cocking his head to the side and looking very predator-like.

“Well should I tell them the consequence or you Sarah?” Jareth said bringing the conversation back to Sarah again. Sarah was tired of his taunting and glared into his mocking eyes.  
“Not like it matters.” Jareth continued, “because even if he did accomplish the impossible-”

“Not so impossible” Sarah interrupted smirking, much to Jareth’s annoyance. Sarah saw his eyes flash with anger and felt quite pleased with herself.  
“Even if” Jareth emphasized, “he could only save one of you”.

“What is he talking about? What’s going on!?” demanded Charlie.  
“You read my book, didn’t you?” Sarah said sarcastically.

Charlie’s hands were shaking from fear. To the other students, Sarah and Jareth stood before them looking absolutely terrifying. They were an enigmatic duo, together a force to be reckoned with. The sudden change in Sarah’s behavior and her seeming to know this foreign man in front of them gave them a whole new outlook on her.

Sarah felt terribly guilty. It was her book that brought them there. If she had just brazened up and snatched the book out of his hands, none of this would have happened.  
She knew there was no bargaining with Jareth though.

“You can’t expect us to live down here” argued on of the girls hiding in the back.  
“You’re absolutely right. Where are my manners?” Jareth replied.  
He snapped his fingers and a few goblins appeared at his feet.

“Take them to their respective rooms” Jareth ordered. The goblins scrambled to help. The students looked freaked out but allowed themselves to be led out of the cell and down the hallway to what Sarah presumed was the rest of Jareth’s castle.

Sarah went to trail along at the back but Jareth grabbed her upper arm, preventing her from passing.  
“What do you want Jareth?” Sarah huffed out.

“I’ll be showing you to your room Precious” Jareth crooned.  
Sarah blushed at Jareth’s nickname for her. Jareth was experiencing a warmth inside from hearing Sarah say his name, not Goblin King or Your Majesty.

“Why?” Sarah questioned.

“I thought we could have a nice little chat and catch up.” he grinned. “and I offer my personal company to my special guests”

“Lucky me” Sarah muttered. Jareth heard her and smiled as she allowed him to place his hand on her back and guide her out of the damp enclosure. Jareth’s hand is surprisingly warm against her back for such a cold man.  
‘Maybe he’s not so cold inside’ Sarah thought. He led her up endless stairs; thank god for her long walks in the parks so she wasn’t completely out of shape.

They passed through the throne room, one of the only rooms Sarah recognized. It brought back memories from her last time along with unwanted feelings. Like the feeling of wholeness at being back. Once you live a fantasy, it’s incredibly hard to live an average life. She didn’t even want to think about Jareth’s role in her yearning for the Underground. Any feelings she had, or might still have, would lead to him using it against her and she didn’t want that. Then again, it’s not like she could get anymore screwed right now. They finally reached a wooden door and Sarah stared at the handle realizing she was about to become a permanent resident of this castle, unless Jareth kicks them all to the city.

“Go on Precious” Jareth urged.  
Sarah hesitantly opened the door and crept inside. Her room was beautiful, she had to admit.

A bed with rich royal purple sheets was across from the door and a couple bookshelves to the left. On the right was a light wood wardrobe. There was a door on either wall and she assumed one led to a bathroom. While she was observing her room, Jareth was observing her. He gauged her reaction and seeing her content felt relaxed.

“I’ll leave you to prepare for dinner.” Jareth announced and turned on his heel, closing the door behind him as he left. Sarah slowly walked further into her room, feeling the cold wooded floor under her feet. She opened the left door and saw her presumptions of a bathroom were correct. She crossed her room and checked the other door but found it locked. She’d have to ask Jareth about that later…at dinner.

She didn’t know how long it’d been since she’d eaten but her appetite had left her the moment she arrived here. She didn’t know what to do to “get prepared” for dinner with the Goblin King but upon further inspection in her wardrobes, she found that no clothes were there. Looks like it would be jeans and a t-shirt.

Just as she was ready to take a nap after the day’s ordeal, there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find a stout, plump female goblin looking up at her with a bundle of fabric in her arms.  
“Your Majesty says you’re to wear this Madam” the goblin said nervously.

This goblin had much better speech than the other lot she’d met. She allowed the goblin, Brind she said her name was, into her room to lay the garment out on her bed. Brind informed her that she was now at Sarah’s disposal to do whatever she needed. Sarah was shocked to have her own version of a nursemaid.

Brind drew Sarah a bath while Sarah folded up her clothes neatly into a pile. Sarah eased herself into the hot water and sighed in content. Sarah asked Brind if she could just wash her clothes, not throw them out. Sarah wanted to have a piece of home with her. Brind nodded and offered Sarah a small shy smile before dashing off out the door.

Sarah closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax in the water. Sitting alone at last, she could finally think to herself. But now that she had the time to think, she didn’t know where to start.

To say her day did not go as planned would be an understatement. She expected to barely survive another day of high school and then shut herself in her room with some tea and a nice book. Sarah sighed and sunk lower into the warm water.

Living in the Underground was one thing, but living here with all her peers just seemed really unfair. Sarah had dreamed of returning, not that she’d tell anyone that, but when she did return she wanted to live a life of peace. Then again, with Jareth around her temper usually got the better of her. She’d deal with them when the time came.

Speaking of Jareth, how was she going to be able to look him in the eye.  
‘With confidence and dignity’ she thought to herself. After all, she was the Champion of his Labyrinth. Didn’t he owe her some kind of respect?

What life was she going to lead? She didn’t really think that Jareth wanted her around anymore than she wanted to be around him. Maybe she could find a place in the city. The thought of one of those rundown dirty houses made her cringe. Hopefully she could find a place much nicer than a goblin home for rent. Maybe she could stay with Hoggle for a bit.

Her water was beginning to lose it’s heat so she stepped out and wrapped a towel that Brind left around herself. She tiptoed into her bedroom and glanced at the garment laid across her bed. She stepped closer and ran her fingers over it. It was soft and silky under her touch.

It was a light green color with pink lace on the ends of the sleeves and hem and on the neckline, which was a modest square shape. Sarah never did lose her desire to dress up. She just abandoned it to avoid mockery.

A sudden sense of power raced through Sarah as she thought about how she could finally be herself and fit in better than any of the others could. At least there was a tiny bright side to this.

She slipped into the dress after patting dry and placing the towel around her hair. Just as she was about to attempt to lace it herself, Brind shyly opened the door and noticed Sarah’s predicament.  
“Would misses like help?” Brind asked.

“That’d be lovely. Thank you” Sarah replied giving Brind a friendly smile.  
Brind seemed young, not that Sarah would know much about goblins, and very sweet. Sarah knew she would get along with her immediately and was sad that she might have to say goodbye when she moved to the city.

Brind finished lacing Sarah up and stepped back to admire Jareth’s present.  
“Misses looks lovely. If you’re ready, Jareth will see you now.” Brind informed.

Sarah shook her hair out. She would definitely miss hair dryers. Sarah gave a reluctant nod and allowed Brind to show her out of her room. Brind led her down the hallway and down the stairs.

Jareth’s castle was one big puzzle, much like the man himself, but luckily Brind seemed to know where she was going.

They finally approached two large double doors.  
“Heres we are misses” Brind said giving Sarah a quick small smile and scurrying off.

‘You can do this’ Sarah told herself. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.  



End file.
